


Innocence is Cute

by CheekyLittleShipper_14



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: BAMF Dan Howell, Bottom Phil Lester, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Innocent Phil, M/M, Top Dan Howell, Virgin Phil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:39:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyLittleShipper_14/pseuds/CheekyLittleShipper_14
Summary: Prompt: innocent virgin Phil?





	1. Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: innocent virgin Phil?

Being the youngest son of a wealthy family sure has its perks but it also has a downside, Phil has very overprotective parents that they don't let him go anywhere without knowing his location and having at least 2 bodyguards with him. He knows that they are only doing this because they love him but he also wants to live his own life. Given that, he spends most of his time on schoolwork and books; he loves getting straight A's and he also likes making his parents proud of him, but this daily routine is suffocating and he didn't know if he could do anything about it. 

His social status in school however, would make one think that he's one of those people who gets bullied because he's a nerd and such but due to everyone in his town knowing his parents, no one dares to do anything to him; let alone talk with him. For that, he is grateful and not because it also means that he doesn't get to have friends or hangout with anyone ever. 

Until one day, a new student transferred to his class. All of the heads in the room turned to look at the new guy and in one glance, you would notice that he is the type of person one should not mess with. His brown hair is curly and styled perfectly on a side, his ears is adorned with black earrings and he is wearing a black leather jacket and black ripped jeans; basically he's like a walking funeral which also matches the dreary expression on his face. When Phil sees him though, he can't take his eyes away from him because of his unusually attractive features and for some reason he felt something that he hasn't really felt before which made his heart do a flippy thing when the guy glances at him and smirks.

As soon as their eyes met, Phil looks away. Putting his palm over his chest, confused as to why his heart is beating a bit faster than normal. The boy introduces himself as Dan Howell, which somehow sounds familiar to him, their teacher points to the seat next to Phil which is at the back of the room where no one ever really sat. He steals a glance from Dan and looks at himself. He is wearing light blue jeans and a colorful sweater; he thinks that for him, his outfit is enough but for other people, it must look really lame. He ponders about what would happen if he meets himself, would he want to be friends with him? Maybe not. He wasn't cool enough or interesting, that is why no one wanted to talk to him including the fact that everyone fears his parents. 

For the rest of the class, he realizes that Dan definitely is the popular badass guy who everyone wants to be friends with. Seeing that many of the populars in their school introduced themselves to him when the teacher wasn't looking which he only replies to with a nod and the girls kept ogling at him, he can't blame them though. Dan is hot and cool at the same time. He thought that he wanted to be a cool guy too, break the rules once in a while and be a different person; and he knows who could help him do it. He decided that he would talk to Dan when he gets the chance.

Days passed and he still wasn't able to talk to Dan, he always seems to have company and Phil doesn't really want anyone to know about him talking to Dan. He sighs and tells himself to forget about it, he won't help him anyways. But then he overhears Dan and one of the guys he hangs out with talk about a party that will happen tonight. He knows that it's dumb and stupid if he risks going to the party just to talk to Dan but decides to do it anyways. He heard that the party would start at 11 pm onwards so he thought about how he could sneak out of his house. He went home that day thinking of a plan when his butler told him that his parents had gone on a business trip and that they left a letter for him saying that they'll be gone for 3 days. He leaped in joy and immediately told his butler that he wanted to go to a friends birthday today, his butler seemed skeptical at first because Phil never really went out when it's not for school or trips with his parents but he gave him permission still because he knows how bored Phil must've been inside their massive house. 

Phil immediately thanks his butler who has been with him since forever and hurries to his room to find an appropriate outfit because even if it's only 6 pm, he knows that he would have a hard time choosing one, having no knowledge about parties and whatsoever. After a long time of trying out different outfits, he decides to wear his red long sleeved shirt that has a ladybug pattern on it and match it with black skinny jeans, he's also wearing his glasses which made his self confidence deteriorate even more. He was supposed to wear his contact when he managed to poke himself in the eye and putting his contacts would make it hurt even more so he decided to wear his glasses.

His butler drove him to the house where the party is supposed to be and ushers him to go home already because it's just a birthday party and that he'll call him when he'll go home so that he could pick him up. When the car was out of sight he slowly becomes nervous and decided whether or not he should go in when no one even invited him. in the middle of him contemplating what to do, a guy puts his arm around his shoulders, someone maybe an inch taller than him and has much more muscle on his arm than all of Phil's muscles combined. 

"What you doing out here, pretty boy?" the guy asks, smelling of smoke and alcohol. Phil hates how this guy is so close to him but decided to play along so that he could go inside and find Dan. 

"I'm actually about to go inside, I have a friend in there.." Phil says and hopes that the guy wouldn't see through his lie.

"Oh, is that so. Come in then, my little brother is the one hosting the party." The guy then walks with Phil inside the house, arms now on Phil's waist. Phil is getting very uncomfortable by the minute, no one's ever touched him on that place before and it's very unusual for a boy to place his hand on another boy's waist. _Is that how being friends works_ he wonders. When they got inside, Phil is amazed at how big the house was because it looks smaller on the outside but he was more amazed by how many people there are. He recognizes some people but he couldn't see where Dan is and he doesn't even know if he cares if he can't talk to him tonight anymore.

The guy he was with was creeping him out because he kept on moving his hands up and down his back and they are now walking to somewhere, where not much people are there and that is when he halts and tries to remove the guy's hand on him.

"Uhm, excuse me sir. I don't think my friends is here after all. I'll go home now, sorry for bothering you." Phil says hurriedly and starts to walk away when he removed the guy's hand on him but then the guy grabs both of his hands and pushes him to the wall. He is now facing the wall whilst the guy holds his hands behind him effectively making him unable to get away. He is so confused, he can't think of a reason why the guy could possibly be doing this. The only thing that he knows is that he doesn't like what's happening at the moment.

"Please sir, let me go! I'm sorry if I've done something to offend you... I-I swear I won't do it agai-ah!" Phil gasps as the guy's other hand cupped his crotch. Palming him over his tight jeans.

"What are you doing?!" Phil exclaims as he tries to move away, but the hold the guy has on him was strong and he feels like crying.

"You're so fucking pretty... you could pass as a girl, you know. I bet you like this." The guys whispers hoarsely against his ear, nipping it lightly and grinding against him from behind. He let out a few tears as the guy wouldn't even budge. 

"N-no, please. I-I don't like this!" He tries again and the guy stopped grinding against him and released his hold. He thought the guy was going to let him go but then he grabs his arm and whispers in Phil's ear.

"Let's continue this in my room shall we, pretty boy." the guy smirks and pulls phil with him while Phil cried and struggles to remove the guy's hold on him. He thought about the fact that the guy might kill him or cut him open but then somebody hold his other arm and yanks his body towards them. 


	2. Fuck, you're pretty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was about to delete this fic because I thought that I haven't written it properly but then I saw the two comments and I was like "Fuck it, I'll write this..." so yeah thanks a lot! 😂😁

"He fucking said he doesn't want to fucking go with you, James!" Phil recognises who that is, it was none other than Dan Howell. Phil couldn't stop the tears that was now coming out of his eyes as Dan supports him by the shoulders and confronts the other guy who was apparently Dan's older brother.  
  
"Hi there little bro, is he your new boytoy?" James says when he saw that the person who interrupted was Dan, Phil takes a closer look at him and sees the similarities that Dan shares with this guy. They both have brown hair and chiseled features, however, James looks much more intimidating than Dan.  
  
"Fuck off, he's not someone you should mess with." Dan spats, James raises his hands up in surrender and retreats to the main hall where most of the people are.  
  
Dan looks at Phil and sees how scared and traumatized he looks. However, he couldn't help but think about how cute and sexy Phil looks at the moment. He hasn't really seen him in glasses before at school and he definitely hadn't seen him with tears running down his cheeks and his face a bright red. He knows that Phil is extremely attractive though when he first sees him in class and saw Phil looking at him all flustered. He tears his gaze away from Phil and forces himself to not act like his brother.  
  
"Hey, you okay there?" Dan asks, hands still supporting Phil.  
  
"I-I don't know, actually but thank you for helping me." Phil says, he's still confused and he just wants to go home.  
  
"Sorry about that, he could be a dick sometimes-well most of the time. Let me make it up to you, I'll take you home." There's no question in Dan's voice and Phil knows that he'd be doomed if his butler comes right now and questions him about his state. He nods at Dan, muttering an almost inaudible thanks and lets Dan support him.  
  
They reached Dan's car, which is a shiny black one that looks like a sports car. Dan opened the passenger seat and let Phil inside, going around to the driver's seat.  
  
Dan asked Phil for directions to his house as he drove away, Phil told him that it's only a few blocks from here; filling the car with silence. Until Dan decided to break it.  
  
"No offense but why were you there anyways? I don't think you're the type to attend places like that" Dan asks, he was sure that Phil is still shaken about what happened but he can't help his curiousity.  
  
He glanced at phil and saw him fidgeting. He looked like he was hesitating to say something. Phil bit his lip and contemplated whether this was the right time to ask Dan about his problem when he has just witnessed Phil in an embarrassing situation.  
  
"Can you stop doing that?" Dan asks Phil, which sounds more like a command rather than a question. Dan doesn't understand why Phil biting his lip is making him aroused and he wants him to stop right now before he does something he might regret.  
  
"What? I'm not doing anything, have I?" Phil looks at Dan confused, worried that he made a mistake unconsciously again because that's just how he is apparently.  
  
"Your lips, stop biting it." Dan says nonchalantly and glances at Phil again to see his reaction, but Phil doesn't look like he understood what Dan just said _is he this dense or is he just playing with me_ Dan thought.  
  
However, the look of puzzlement on Phil's soft features made Dan laugh out loud. Phil's too innocent for his own good; it makes Dan want to protect him and it makes him want to defile him too. If that makes any sense.  
  
If Phil looks puzzled earlier, he was perplexed now. He thought about what if Dan wasn't really going to take him home and bring him to a basement to sell his organs instead. Dan saw how tense Phil is, Phil must be weirded out.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that. What I mean is, you shouldn't bite your lips like that because I won't be able to control myself otherwise-"  
  
"Control yourself from what? Is lip biting forbidden in your religion or country?"  
  
"Fucking hell, are you serious - well, nevermind. This won't go anywhere, just tell me why you went to that party and hanging out with the worst person ever."Explaining everything to Phil would be hard and he is still curious about why the hell he's there when it doesn't look like he's friends with anyoneat that party.  
  
"I was looking for you... I thought that you might be able to help me with my problem." Phil starts, he hopes that Dan wasn't weirded out and let him explain. Dan was surprised that Phil was actually looking for him, he smiles at the thought that Phil is really weird but a good kind of weird. Normally, people like Phil would be afraid to even look at him and yet Phil here thought that Dan could help him. He gestures his hand to tell Phil to go on.  
  
"I don't really have a friend as you can see, and I think that the reason for that is because I was kinda lame and nerdy. So I thought that maybe, someone as cool as you could help me become a new person? Something like that. I'm sorry if this doesn't make any sense, I don't even understand myself..." Phil sighs and thought that he totally blew the chance to make a friend because of his weirdness.  
  
"So basically (i'm gay LOL SORRY HAHAHAH), you want to be like me?" Dan smirks when Phil looks away from him.  
  
"I just want friends you know. I'm tired of being alone." Phil says, pouting. He looks at the window tryinh not to look at Dan when Dan suddenly stops the car and turns Phil's head towards him by his chin.  
  
Dan stares at the bluest eyes he's ever seen with specks of yellow and green in it, hidden behind big round glasses. Mesmerised by the beauty of Phil's eyes which he wasn't able to see as clearly before. has the palest complexion he's ever seen in his life which goes so well with the guy's raven hair. His lips looks plump and a bit red for having been bitten a lot and that pout... God Phil will be the death of him.  
  
"Fuck, you're pretty - no, I mean... yes you are but - Damn. I just want to say that, I'll be your friend but only if you want?" Dan stutters as he burns into his memory the beautiful features that Phil has which should be illegal in his opinion.  
  
"Really?! I do want to be your friend!" Phil exclaims, enthusiastically smiling from ear to ear. Phil surprised Dan by lunging at him, almost making Dan bump the window as Phil hugs him.  
  
Phil's body is warm on Dan's that Dan could feel Phil's happiness seep through him, but it was gone faster than Dan would've liked. Phil pulls away from Dan, not noticing that they're already in front of his house.  
  
"Now that we're officially friends, do you mind telling me what I was doing wrong earlier or why you laughed? I'm just curious..." Phil smiles genuinely at him. Dan smirks at Phil and thought that what he's about to do might be the wrong approach but Phil has been seducing him all the time so it's not like everything is his fault. He goes closer to Phil until he's almost out of his seat and their noses are touching.  
  
"You've been unconsciously seducing me for the last 10 minutes and that was a big mistake, Philly." Dan whispers as he slowly makes his way down Phil's neck. Phil was sure that he didn't do anything let alone know how to seduce anyone but if Dan says so, then maybe he really did make a mistake. He utters a small I'm sorry as Dan's breath and light kisses tickles his neck, when suddenly Dan sucked on his neck. Making Phil flinch and try to pull away but Dan held him still. Dan lapped at the forming bruise and grinned at his work.  
  
Dan was restraining himself to not do anything today because Phil's had enough but then Phil goes and apologizes again for something that isn't even his fault. It made Dan mad at how vulnerable Phil is and he swears that from this day, he wouldn't let anyone take advantage of him or take Phil away from him. Even if they're not yet together, he knows that he could win him over because he's Dan and if he wants something, he'll do everything in his power to get it.  
  
"I might just do something more than that if you're not careful." Dan whispers at him, releasing his hold on Phil but not before opening the door of the passenger's seat. When Phil notices that he's in front of his house, he immediately got out, holding the part of his neck where Dan sucked on him.

He ran to the gate and didn't look back at Dan. Dan snickers at Phil's adorable reaction and drove away, knowing that he now has a mission; and that is to make Phil his.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I JUST READ THIS AND SAW HOW MANY TYPOS I MADE WTF 😂 I'll edit this as soon as I can please don't hate me 😂


	3. I'll go with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I did on this chapter even if I read it a couple of times *sighsss* tell me what you think about it and don't be shy to comment honest criticism, it'll help me do better. :D <3

The gates opens as the hidden cameras zooms in on who was at the front of the house. Phil was welcomed by his butler who was waiting for him at the entrance, including the maids and guards who are at standby. As soon as his butler sees Phil, he immediately knew that something is wrong which comes from the years he has been with Phil's family. Phil's face is reddish and he is holding his neck.

"Young master, are you feeling sick? do you want me to call the family doctor? I didn't expect you to come home so early, did something happen?" Phil wants nothing more than to head up to his room so that he could think about today's events and thinks about just ignoring his butler's question, given that he wouldn't want him to know even a part of what happened earlier that day. But he couldn't do that to him. Apart from his parents and family, his butler is the only one he gets to talk to and he considers him as a friend; considering that their age gap is not that big.

"Thanks for your concern Adam, but I'm fine. Also, didn't I tell you not to call me that? I hate it... Please call me by my name." Phil hates it when he seems different from everybody else because of his parent's economic status. He knows that it's not his parents fault but still... he feels so left out even if he has everything and anything he could ever want, except for friends of course.

"Anything for you, Phil." Adam says which made Phil smile and forget his own predicament for a second. He really is thankful for Adam. He pats Adam on the shoulder and starts to walk away when suddenly, Adam turns Phil around and turns Phil's head slightly. Adam taught that he was just seeing things but seeing it up close made him frown in confusion. The reddish-purple bruise can be seen instantly due to Phil's snow-white skin.

"I-It's an insect bite...?" Phil says even though he knows that Adam wouldn't believe him anyways. He doesn't feel like explaining so he pulls away from Adam and heads up to his room in a hurry.

He immediately plonks down on his bed as soon as he got inside his room. He closed his eyes and tried his hardest to forget whatever happened today. Eventually letting out a deep sigh because of course, his mind wouldn't let him be at peace. A brown haired young man invades his thoughts every now and then. The dimple that appears when his smiles, his lips which is like on a permanent smirk mode and his brown eyes that shines as he speaks. Thoughts about Dan Howell lingers on his mind as he thinks about why he did that thing on his neck. Phil shivers when he remembers Dan's words, like he was reliving the memory.

His thought process was interrupted by a maid asking if he would like a midnight snack which he gladly takes. Snacks being the one thing that he can't refuse in any situation. After eating his cookies and drinking his milk he then changes into a more comfortable clothing soon drifting off to sleep with a brown eyed guy on his mind.

The next morning, Phil was awaken by the sound of his phone ringing. His eyes grew wide when he saw how many missed calls he has on his phone. He blocks the number as he knows it's gonna call him again. It was a Saturday today and he wants to stroll around by himself because he knows he can easily persuade Adam to let him go without bodyguards but he could only persuade him when his parents aren't there.

He gets up and did his morning rituals, seeing the bruise Dan gave him as he fixed his hair in front of the mirror. Knowing that it would take days to fully disappear. He thought that even if it's not that small, it could pass as an insect bite or a rash so he didn't do anything to cover it up nor bothering to put his contact lenses on and settles for his big ol' glasses.

He told Adam that he wants to leave by himself and most of the time, Adam would let him go off easily but it took a lot of time persuading him today for some reason. Adam gave in after Phil's relentless pleads.

"Please take care of yourself, young mas- I mean, Phil... atleast let me put cream on that, it'll make it heal faster." Adam says with worry in his voice. Still unsure what to think about the visible love-bite on Phil's neck and the fact that he didn't even do anything to make it less visible.

"Thank you, Adam." Phil replies. Truly grateful that Adam didn't pry anymore. Phil leans his head to a side, letting Adam put the cream on his neck. The white color of the cream made the bruise look faded but it is still clearly visible.

Phil told Adam that he'll be back early and started his walk to his favorite shop which is only a 5 min walk from his house. He arrived at Starbucks and ordered a large Caramel Macchiato. As soon as he got his drink, he was on his way again to another store. He was walking on the pavement sipping his drink when a white Porsche that he recognizes very well pulled over beside him.

A muscular guy with a mousy brown hair comes out and when Phil saw him, he was immediately on sprint mode. But, the guy was obviously stronger and faster than him.

"Phil, you have to come with me! I'm not taking no for an answer and you know that." The guy shouts as he tries to pull Phil into his car.

"No, I don't want to go there Mike! I hate going to places like that!" Phil says with an equally loud voice when someone snatches his drink from his hands and hurdles it towards the person he doesn't want to go with and suddenly he was running and being pulled roughly to a big black motorbike.

"What the fu-Phil!" the guy screams, his suit and pants wet with a cold drink with a bewildered look on his face as he stares at Phil and some guy ride past him.

"Dan?" Phil could recognize that face anywhere, knowing full well that it was Dan. Dan takes both of Phil's hands and wraps it around his waist as he speeds up.

"Why do I always have to save you from people like that?" Dan seethes, he saw Phil earlier in the Starbucks where he usually gets his daily dose of caffeine, already heading to the exit; he follows him and what he saw angered him a lot.

"People like my brother?" Phil has been getting messages and calls from his brother all day, asking him to go with him to their company party. He hates going to places where people boast about stuff they have and tells other people that they’re better than anyone.

"Your brother? I thought-" Dan's face turns a shade of red in embarrassment because he taught Phil is getting harassed again. It turns out it was just his brother... and he really wants to make a good impression on Phil's family, which is known for being overly strict and protective of Phil but that seems impossible now as he had just thrown a milkshake at Phil's brother, however, Phil doesn't have to know that.

"Yes, he wants me to go to that stupid company event and I don't like it. He says it's essential because our parents are on a business trip so we have to be there as representatives." Phil sighs, leaning on Dan's back, relishing in the feeling of hugging Dan from behind. Dan however, wasn't as comfortable as Phil. His hands are wrapped around his waist earlier but now, it was resting just above his crotch.

"Where are we going?" Phil asks raising his head from resting on Dan's, awaiting for the other's reply.

"To my place... unless you have something better to do." Dan replies. He figures that it's time to teach Phil things and this is the right time for it.

"Nope, I'll go with you." Phil says with no hesitation in his voice, glad that Dan was willing to spend time with him and also because he wanted to talk about the things that Dan said the day before which he had a hard time trying not to think about.


	4. Hands-on learning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this chapter omg, i hope you enjoy it too. I appreciate your comments, thank you for being so supportive <3

The two arrived at a building and Dan put his arm around Phil’s waist as they entered the elevator. Phil was surprised that Dan has a flat on his own already considering their young age but he was even more surprised when Dan pressed a button with PH on it, which means that they’re going to the very top of the building or the penthouse. 

The elevator opened and Phil’s mouth formed an ‘o’ when he saw the black aesthetic of the room and the huge glass window where you can see everything below and the nice blue color of the sky. “Oh my, this is beautiful!” Phil says as he immediately goes to the window to look at the city. 

“Not as beautiful as you though,” Dan smirks and wraps his arms around Phil from behind. He noticed the mark that he gave Phil when he was about to kiss his neck, which made him extremely happy. The mark was still bright red and it doesn’t look like it’ll go away soon. There was something about seeing his mark on Phil which made him feel possessive as ever, he is normally a territorial person but it feels different when Phil is involved.

“I’d like to be called handsome, cool or amazing; not beautiful. But thanks, I guess…?” The compliment made Phil’s cheeks heat up and Dan’s hold on Phil tightened. Putting his face in the crook of Phil’s neck, kissing him softly. Phil knows that this is in fact not normal behavior to have towards a friend but for some reason, Phil doesn’t mind Dan’s hands on him, in fact he quite liked being with Dan. 

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Phil pulled away from Dan and sat on the black couch in the middle of the room. Even if he liked whatever the hell Dan was doing, they had to talk about things at some point and he had to remind himself that this is why he agreed to go with Dan in the first place.

“Now, could you please enlighten me why you’re being so touchy touchy and sweet?” Phil says, genuinely confused as to why Dan touches him like no other has done and why he always makes it seems like Phil had done something wrong. 

“It’s because I am your friend, that’s just how I’ve always been and that’s the reason why I have lots of friends.” That was a lie, Dan knows for a fact that he wouldn’t act like this with other people. But tells himself that it isn’t all a lie so it’s fine. He sleeps around a lot and he does get a lot of so called ‘friends’ because of his natural bad boy character and his family’s status. 

“Oh yeah, about that… you haven’t answered me yet if you agree to help me with my problem or not.” Phil looks at Dan, pouting and doing his best puppy dog eyes in hopes that he could get him to agree. Dan stares at him for a second and throws his head back, carding his fingers through his hair in frustration. He has to calm down right now, he wants to do things slowly because Phil is different. Even if he wants to just take him right away.

“Okay then, I’ll help you.” Dan starts, head already thinking of things he could do with Phil. He sits beside Phil and pulls Phil towards him, making Phil sit on his lap. Phil gasps when Dan suddenly pulled him. Not knowing why it’s necessary for this new seating arrangement.

“For your first lesson-”

“Wait, you haven’t told me why you sucked my neck yesterday… and why I’m now on your lap..” Dan doesn’t know how to really explain his actions, not really knowing what to tell Phil except for the fact that he is attracted to him. 

“Well, that-that’s… something I’ll tell you when you do well today.” Dan smirks, praising himself for his quick thinking. Hands founding its way around the slim boy’s body. While Phil just frowns but stays still in Dan's hold. 

“Lesson 1 in friend making,” Dan laughs at the stupid title he made up just now “don’t be so kind all the time. If you show who you really are to people from the start, they’d like you for who you are and not who you pretend to be…” Dan didn’t know where that came from but he sure knows that what he just said is true and he wants Phil to have friends who would genuinely care about him.

“Wow, that’s deep…” Phil couldn’t help but wonder what could be going on in Dan’s head at the moment, was he speaking from experience? 

“M-moving on, you should be more careful on how you act around strangers. You’re like a walking target, without your last name I don’t think you’d be this innocent ‘till now. They protected you and I commend them for that but I think it’s time for you to experience things and protect yourself.” Dan knows that he may have come off a bit rude but it was the truth and he has to let Phil know.

“I’m not as innocent as you think, you don’t know me!” Phil exclaims, how could Dan think he can’t do anything by himself or that he needs his parents to protect him like he was a small child. He got up from Dan’s lap but before he could do anything else, Dan yanked Phil towards himself and pinned Phil on the couch. 

“Get off me, I’m going home.” Phil tried to pry Dan’s hand from his and failed miserably. Dan put Phil’s hands beside Phil’s head.

“If you’re not innocent, what do you think I’d do to you right now in this situation? This is like a practical test so you should get this right.” It may be a bit cruel for Dan to be like this when he knows that Phil would have no idea and he planned on taking it slow but Phil isn’t really helping his case. 

Phil stopped resisting Dan’s hold and tried to think of what a situation like this would lead to, but he hasn’t been in a situation like this so how would he know? Or he has been, he remembered the guy’s hold on him at the party was very much like Dan’s. He still don’t understand why or what to make of things but he has an idea.

“Would you do what your brother did to me at the party?” Did Phil think he’d force himself on him? Dan cursed himself for forgetting that Phil had just experienced something traumatic the day before. He’ll never force himself on Phil even if he really wants to because he truly cares.

“Shit, I’m so fucking sorry Phil. I’d never do that to you.” Dan released his hold on Phil and embraced him. They’re in an awkward position but Dan needs Phil in his arms. He needs Phil to know that he’s not like his brother or anyone that would only take advantage of him.

“Dan? I’m fine, no need to be so dramatic.” Phil hugged Dan back and rubbed circles on his back. “I know what you said is true but it just made me realize how I’m nothing without my parents.” 

“What the fu-that was not what I was trying to say, you idiot!” Dan pulled away from Phil, laughing and shaking his head. “You really are so innocent, it’s cute.” Dan says and pulls Phil in for another hug. 

“I just told you I want to be called cool not cute, ugh! Why do you keep giving me girly compliments, I’m not a girl you know? Not that I’m against girls or anything, but you know what I mean.” 

“But it suits you though, adjectives are used to describe what someone is; not to assume their gender and sexuality. Like, you are who you are and what you are doesn’t have to do anything with your parents. They may have given birth to you and gave you things but at the end of the day, you’re still you.” Dan wants to say more, tell Phil that without his parents, he would still be attracted to him but decided that this is not the time.

Phil was silent for a few moments. Seeming to be at a loss for words, letting what Dan told him sink in. “You keep on blowing my mind, Dan Howell.” Phil replies when he finally found the ability to speak again. He moved closer to Dan and pressed his lips on Dan’s cheek, he didn’t understand why he did that but it felt just right to do that. 

Well that was unexpected, Dan didn’t think Phil has it in him to do things like that even if it’s nothing but a small peck on the cheek. “I’m hoping to blow other things too, not just your mind.” Dan smirked at Phil and winked, thinking that he’d get embarrassed at Dan’s crude pick up line but instead, Phil looked at him with confusion. 

“Fucking hell, do you not know what a blowjob is?!” Dan spoke in an amused tone. Thinking of how absurd it is to not know what ‘that word’ meant. He knows Phil must have masturbated but has he not seen any porn before or at least gained interest in things like that?

“I-I’m sorry, Dan. I don’t understand but I’ll do my best to look it up…” What is Dan talking about and why does he look like Phil said something ridiculous? Phil doesn’t like it when he can’t understand what Dan meant but if there’s one thing Phil is good at, it is learning new things. 

“I feel like there’s no use trying to explain things to you using words. Would you like to do hands-on learning?”


	5. Goodbye kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait!!! I had the idea for this chapter a while back but I haven't had a time to write it. xoxo

"What does that even mean?"

"It means, I'll let you experience stuff for yourself without me having o explain every single thing to you..."

"Ohhh, okay. Does that mean you're going to show me what a 'blowjob' is?" Phil was skeptical about what the hell that word is but it doesn't sound like it's a job he'd take. But if Dan is willing to teach someone like him become a better version of himself, then he'd be glad to learn what it was. 

"Uhmm, no. Not yet, I don't think you could do something so extreme today." The question caught Dan off guard, he didn't know that speaking with someone like Phil could get so frustrating. Dan's always sure of himself, but with Phil, he just finds himself not knowing what to say. Probably because he's not used to people being so innocent and pure all the time.

"I'm sure I could do it, i'm good at learning things you know." Phil says with a pout. Does Dan think that he's still not capable or is he just tired of him already.

"I'm sure you could do it, but not today. How about we start at the basics, you have to start at the lower level and work your way up you know." Dan thought hard about what he could do with Phil today and he's not going to change that because of his sexual frustration. His idea might still be a bit too much for Phil but he tells himself that Phil's already at that age where he should know more about this stuff and if Phil feels like he can't do it, he'd get away from him immediately.

"Ohhh I see. Well then, what's the first level?" Phil couldn't hide the excitement from his voice thinking about what new things he'd learn from such a cool person. He was also glad that Dan didn't think that he couldn't do it, in fact he had been thinking things through and Phil reprimands himself for being silly. 

"The first level is... kissing. i'm sure you know what that is but do you know how it's done?" Dan smirks when he saw how Phil's excitement turned into embarrassment. 

"I'm sorry but how is kissing related to being cool and having lots of friends?" Phil questions, why is Dan saying things that doesn't even make sense. Surely the two doesn't have a correlation, right?

"You know Phil, I had a lot of friends because I know these things. If you really want to strip off that innocent title of yours then you should stop questioning everything and try to learn from your experiences. Do you still want to do this or...?" Dan is being aggressive now and he knows that he could've said things a little bit nicer. He doesn't even know if Phil realized that he's not straight yet. Dan is bisexual and just from a glance that day, he already knows that Phil isn't straight; and he's determined to make Phil realize that by himself.

"I-I'll do it, just tell me what to do 'cuz I don't really know what-" Phil stops what he's saying when he sees Dan tap on his lap and offer his hand to Phil. He doesn't really understand what it is about Dan and lap sitting but he just takes Dan's hands and lets Dan manhandle him to straddle Dan's lap. Dan puts Phil's hands on his neck and he puts his own on Phil's love handles. In this situation, Phil couldn't really look Dan in the eye from their embarrassing position. His heart is racing so hard at the moment in anticipation and something else he just couldn't quite name yet.

Dan chuckles at Phil's adorable yet extremely erotic face, which he finds so hard to understand how Phil does that unconsciously.

"Hey, look here..." Phil looked down and sees Dan's smile at him, like he's telling him that it's fine, that he can trust him; and he does. Dan inched slowly closer to Phil until soft plump lips touched slightly chapped ones. It started off as something light and sweet, until Dan started kissing Phil with a bit more strength, they lightly pulled away from each other to breathe, and then they're back together again. Dan assumes that this is Phil's first kiss and if that's the case, Phil's really good at it. With that in mind, he started to kiss him a bit more passionately, lightly nipping Phil's bottom lip. Hands on Phil’s waist and the other on Phil's cheeks which gets warmer by the second. Phil gasps when Dan bits his lip harder and Dan takes that as a queue to push his tongue in. Fighting for dominance with Phil's wherein Dan eventually prevailed. Phil moans but was muffled by Dan's lips on him making it sound more like a whine. Phil's hands found its way to Dan's soft curls and pulls at it to relieve the pressure that he feels from Dan's rough kisses. They kissed a bit more until they're both out of breath and pulls away from each other.

Dan opens his eyes and grins at Phil's fucked out expression just from kissing. Phil's mouth is still open, face as red as a tomato and he's breathing like he has just ran a marathon . While Dan was breathing normally again after a few seconds. Phil puts his hand on his chest and wills his heart to stop beating so fast. Wondering if it's normal to be so out of it just from a 'simple' kiss. 

"How was that? You okay?" Dan teases, it's one of the best and hottest kisses he's ever had but he won't tell Phil that on his first ever kiss. He also won't tell Phil that he's getting hard just from a single kiss and hopes that Phil won't feel it even if he's literally sitting on his crotch.

"Yeah, i-it's good..." Phil says, trying his best to look at anything except from Dan.

"Just good?" 

"No, I mean... it's amazing." Phil mumbles shyly when Dan pulls Phil's face down to make Phil look at him. Phil is beyond embarassed right now, he could feel Dan's hard-on below his bum and it's not a situation he knows how to deal with, including the fact that he's also half-hard just from kissing a guy. Is he even supposed to like kissing a guy? Phil's mind is in a turmoil and he wants nothing more than to have a talk with himself.

"You're not so bad yourself, Philly."

"I think I'm gonna go now, thank you for today, Dan." Phil gets up from Dan's lap and waves goodbye to him. Dan wasn't satisfied at all with just a kiss and he really doesn't want to let Phil go just yet but he's faced with the dilemma that if he rushes things between them, he might not get what he truly wants.

"I'll take you home,"

"No, it's fine. I texted my butler earlier where I am. I'm sure he's down there waiting for me already." Phil hasn't really texted Adam yet but he's not sure if he could handle being in the same place with Dan right now, he's just so confused with everything.

"Is that so, where's my goodbye kiss then?" Phil's eyes widened at what Dan has just said. Why does he have to do that, isn't that something only couples do? What is he and Dan anyway? Dan wiggles his eyebrows and puffs up his right cheek and moves his head to a side, implying for Phil to kiss it. 

Phil just sighs because Dan's being cute and he doesn't know how to say no just yet so he complies, moving closer to Dan to give him a small peck on the cheek. Before his lips touched Dan's face though, Dan turns his head to the front again making Phil kiss his lips. Phil was shocked when he felt Dan's lips on him again but before Dan could do anything more, Phil pulls away and runs to the door and to the elevator; faintly hearing Dan's obnoxious laughter from the penthouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedbacks/comments are greatly appreciated ♡♡♡


	6. What's a blowjob?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG IM SO SORRY... I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THIS STORY. But when I saw the newest comment I'm like I HAVE TO UPDATE THIS HAHAHAHAHHA sorry it took so long but here ya go. Don't know if anyone will still read it but I read the story again and I want to continue it so it's mostly for myself hahahah

Phil called Adam as soon as he got inside the elevator, only waiting for 5 minutes for Adam to get where he is, wondering how fast he got there but didn’t really think much of it.

The ride back to his house was filled with silence, Phil’s having an inner conflict not really wanting to share his new experiences to anyone whilst Adam steals glances at Phil from the rear-view mirror; wanting to talk to him about what is going on but doesn’t want to cross the boundaries of him being only Phil’s butler.

Like the day before, Phil thanks Adam as soon as he got off the car and goes up to his room without saying another word.

The rest of the weekend has been spent uneventful, where Phil did nothing but read and think of the chocolate haired guy he doesn't really know well but is somehow always in his thoughts; Phil didn’t even realize that it’s Monday tomorrow until his butler knocked on his door and told him that he should get some sleep if he wants to not be late for his classes tomorrow. Phil sighs as he wills himself to sleep when suddenly he felt his phone buzz. He just got a text message from an unknown number, but who could be texting him when it’s almost 12 am; he doesn’t even have a lot of people who knows his number.

**From: unknown number**   
**Hey Philly, u asleep? I'll pick you up tomorrow :* ^_^**   
**-Dan**

Phil was shocked to see that Dan knew his number, cheeks aflame as he saves his number as D-slice however he was more flustered when he remembered what happened the last time they saw each other. It's like he's been reliving that moment whereas Dan kisses his lips roughly while he could do nothing but to take everything as he's trapped with Dan's hold on his waist and whine quietly.

Phil shakes his head and wills himself to sleep so that he won't get all hot and confused again for like the billionth time that week. Not bothering to reply to Dan as he doesn't even know what to reply to him. Phil closes his eyes and tries to count sheep hoping that it'd help him relax his mind, after several minutes and him reaching almost 500 without even yawning. Phil let out a frustrated sigh and eventually gives up on trying to sleep. As he stares blankly at his ceiling an idea pops into his head.

He sits up and gets his laptop from his bedside table, opens up google and types "what is a blow job?" It took less than 5 seconds for Phil to get what it was from the pictures and videos that showed up before he's closing his laptop abruptly. His mind tells him that nope, this isn't what you're supposed to do and that your mom will hate you if he sees what you're up to but his curiosity got the best of him. He opens it up again and proceeds to click on a video of a girl with the title "giving the best blowjob" and what he sees is something he'd want to unsee in normal circumstances. But he gulps feeling his boxer briefs tighten; in the back of his head he faintly remembers asking Dan to teach him how to do what the person in the video is doing and he feels like he's just about to die from humiliation. He just couldn't understand how someone could do something so sensual and intimate like that and post it online. Or how that girl is managing to put a guy's private part in her mouth until she gags. After watching for atleast 5 minutes he turns off his laptop completely before he gets completely aroused.

He puts his laptop back and lays back down, putting his palms on his face to cool himself down whilst rolling on his king sized bed. It didn't take long for him to feel drowsy after all that thinking, not noticing that he's drifting off to sleep.

_Phil gasps as the dark haired man whom he can't clearly see the face pushes him down to his knees and caresses his face, the man then unzips his jeans, bringing down his briefs in the process and takes out his member. Phil was taken aback by the man's actions, remembering that it's like he's that girl in the video he saw._

_"You know what to do..." the man whispers as he guides Phil's mouth to his cock by taking a hold of Phil's hair. Phil doesn't really know what to do but he can't find the strength to resist or shout or anything and soon he's gagging and gasping for air with tear streaks on his face. When he feels like he's about to die he faintly hears Adam say his name and then he blinks back to reality._

"Phil! Young master wake up!" He jolts upright, panting; realizing that it was only a dream and noting that he shouldn't watch anything like that again before falling asleep.

"You okay, Phil? You were like shouting but you're asleep and it's like you were choking or something. Was it a nightmare?" Adam said with a worried voice, handing Phil a glass of water and wiping Phil's sweaty face with a towel.

"Thanks, I'm fine. I'll fix myself up and go down soon." Phil says as he tries to even out his breathing, taking the towel from Adam who just knits his eyebrows for a second and bows to give Phil some space. He knows he looks like a tomato right now but it's mostly because of something else other than the intense dream he just had and he's not going to tell Adam anything about it.

Phil looks at the clock but not before wearing his eyeglasses as he's practically blind without it or his contacts; groaning when his head and eyes hurts for staying up so late and realizing that he'd be wearing glasses again today because his contacts gives him migraines. He sees that it's only quarter to 7 and his classes starts at around 8 so he's got time to relax himself. But he suddenly remembers Dan's text last night so he decided to get out of bed early so that he could have more time to ease his mind and his problem.


	7. Banana

He proceeds to have a cold shower, hoping that it'd help his hard-on. Thankfully, the cold shower helped but it definitely didn't take away the thoughts that are running wild inside his head. He then goes to his walk-in closet and opts for his usual tight black jeans and his yellow Adventure time hoodie finishing his look with his boring eyeglasses who is too lame for his liking.

He goes down when he's ready, wondering where his parents are because they're supposed to be back today. His questions were answered when his mother calls him and says that their business trip has been extended so they'll probably be gone for the whole week. Leaving Phil all alone to eat breakfast in their huge dining room all by himself. As Phil picks on his food the doors to the dining room opens and his brother walks towards the opposite side of the table. He eyes his brother cautiously as he still wasn't saying anything about the events the day before.

"So... uhmm. How's the company party?" Phil says, still looking at his plate in fear of what his brother will say to him.

"Now you're asking, when you just ditched your own brother for that Howell kid instead of going?!" Michael exclaims. How, when and why is his brother friends with a Howell that he could leave his own brother behind.

"How'd you know him?" Phil looks up expectantly at his brother, Michael knowing Dan's last name piqued his interest and the answer he got was unexpected but not unimaginable given that it was Dan they're talking about.

"So you don't even know him, what the heck Phil. He's the successor of our rival company, pretty famous and advanced for his age. I often see him in company trips and he's very intelligent but I don't think you'd be among his type of friends and I don't think he'd be a good influence to you so keep your distance. Are we clear?"

"What if I say that I want to be friends with him, you can't control my life like this. I'm tired of not having any friends because of our family's status you know?!" Phil retorts furiously. Taking a banana from the table and walks out of the dining room. Ignoring his brothers call for him. He finally understands what Dan meant by his words. He really knows nothing about life, knows nothing about what a blowjob is or how to socialize normally because he's been sheltered all his life for crying out loud!

Adam approaches him when he got out of the dining room, saying that there's a black Bugatti Chiron in front of the house. Phil slaps himself mentally for not looking at the time, he waves goodbye to Adam, telling him that he doesn't need to drop him off today and hurriedly runs out of the house. 

Dan is leaning on his beautiful black car with his signature all black outfit and a shining earring on his left ear. Phil looks at the amazing man before him in all his glory, looking so perfect with his tall frame and great build which is very in contrast with what he's wearing and literally his whole identity. Phil didn't notice that he's staring at Dan for a long time so he jumps a little when he calls out to him.

"Hey there! Good morning Philly." Dan grins as he beckons for Phil to go inside, Phil responds with a smile and a small 'morning Dan'. Dan proceeds to open the door to the passenger seat for him which Phil thought is very unnecessary. Phil kept his eyes down and gets inside. Dan also gets inside the car. Phil's so conscious around Dan that the silent tension in the air is killing him so he looks around for something to talk about or anything to do when he sees a banana in his hand. He peels it off and decided that this could be a good enough excuse for him to not talk if he could just make it last till they reach school so he bites the tip and eats it very slowly.

Dan looks at Phil and gulps at the sight. Why is he doing this to me, does he even know what that implies or what! Dan thought. 

"Hey, uhm... can you not do that? I really would skip school today and kidnap you if you continue to do that." Dan says looking straight at the road, keeping a steady and tight grip at the steering wheel. He steals a glance at Phil and he's looking at him too but the banana is in his mouth still and when their eyes locked Phil takes a big bite off the banana and Dan groans; driving off the car to a side and stops it abruptly

"Uhmmm... I'm sorry? What do y-" He grabs a hold of Phil's head and kisses him, cutting him off and tasting the sweet taste of the banana in Phil's mouth. He puts his other hand inside Phil's hoodie caressing his smooth, pale skin. Dan thinks that Phil is unconsciously riling him up once again but damn his self control for not being able to resist the sensual act of someone so innocent.

Phil whines at the sudden action. Dan's a great kisser and he's much too good that Phil feels like he's floating even if he knows he's sitting dowm, dropping his banana and getting lost for a moment before the gears in his head turns and he realizes that they should be off to school and that they'll be late soon if they don't leave now. So he takes a hold on Dan's shoulders and tries to pull away which he eventually succeeds to do when they both needed air to breathe. 

"Oh shit... Sorry, what the fucking fuck! I must be out of my freaking mind, I'm-" Dan rambles when he felt Phil push him away. But when he got a good look at Phil, he decides that it really should be illegal for someone to look like this. He wonders how can someone look so hot and adorable at the same time. Phil is panting and his hair's a bit ruffled which makes him look all the more fucked out and his hoodie is hanging of slightly on his shoulders which he thinks is his fault but he blames Phil anyway and God those sinful lips and dazzling eyes which is heightened by his glasses-

"I-I think we should... uhmm..go to school?" Phil whispers as he calms down and fixes his look. 

"Yeah, right... school..." Dan notices the banana that fell out of Phil's hold, taking it and throwing out of the window. 

"Sorry, Dan." 

"What! It's my fault why would you be sorry? No scratch that, it's the bananas fault so just- ughh... fuck it let's just go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOWWW SAY HI ON TUMBLR 😂

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi on tumblr! https://philipisdaniels.tumblr.com/


End file.
